wingsfandomcom-20200223-history
Season Six
06.01: Whose Wife Is It Anyway - September 20, 1994 Joe's determined to win back Helen so he goes to New York to stop her from marrying Davis Lynch. 06.02: Twisted Sister - September 27, 1994 Helen's snob of a sister, Casey Chapel, moves to the island. When Joe and Helen confront Casey, she reveals a big secret of her own. 06.03: The Shrink - October 4, 1994 Joe takes Brian to see a psychiatrist, but he ends up treating Joe instead. Lowell goes on a search for his favorite hat which Antonio has lost. 06.04: The Spark and How to Get It - October 11, 1994 Thinking he's over Alex, Brian gets back on the singles scene, but he is disturbed by visions of himself as a senior citizen prowling for casual sex. Brian wonders if he should get serious with a strait-laced woman named Joan, but cannot find "the spark". 06.05: The Waxman Cometh - October 18, 1994 Lowell inherits $25,000 and uses it to buy the town's failing wax museum. Meanwhile, Roy stands next to the museum's Stan Laurel figure and gets mistaken for Oliver Hardy. 06.06: Is That a Ten Foot Sandwich or Are You Just Glad to See Me? - November 1, 1994 Casey and Brian plan Joe and Helen's engagement party, while Joe and Helen think they're having an affair. 06.07: All's Fare - November 8, 1994 Lovesick Antonio finally works up the nerve to ask Casey on a date, but before he's able to, he must earn some money to pay his back taxes. He ends up working as a chauffeur to a successful businessman, who also has his eye on Casey, but is insistent with Antonio the concept of "what goes on-board ship stays on-board ship." Antonio is torn between upsetting Casey or honoring his conscience. 06.08: Miss Jenkins - November 15, 1994 Brian's attractive ninth-grade teacher returns to the island, and he goes out with her. Although Joe and Lowell are thrilled that Brian is "hot for teacher," he cannot get over the fact she is an older woman who once taught him. Roy learns a guy is dating his mother. 06.09: If It's Not One Thing, It's Your Mother - November 22, 1994 Helen and Casey's mother Dee Dee Chapel comes to the island to help plan Helen and Joe's wedding. Subplots include Fay and Roy splitting a ticket to see Barbra Streisand, and Brian and Lowell compete to see who can eat more of Dee Dee's food. 06.10: The Wrong Stuff - November 29, 1994 When Sandpiper is losing business to Aeromass, Brian tries a celebrity endorsement by hiring an ex-astronaut, who is even more obnoxious than Roy. Despite his private bluster, the astronaut's excellent public image is helping Sandpiper business. 06.11: Insanity Claus - December 13, 1994 '' When an air traffic controller finds out Antonio ate his donut, he holds the entire airport hostage on Christmas Eve, with Antonio at gunpoint in the control tower. In getting to know the man, he admits he was on edge because his wife was committing adultery, but the gang soon learns Antonio was the one she was having the fling with. '''06.12: She's Baaack' - January 3, 1995 Sandy Cooper is back on the island, and Joe tries again to get anyone to believe she's obsessed with him. Meanwhile, Fay gives Antonio her third husband's wardrobe, which makes Antonio the butt of 1970s jokes. 06.13: Have I Got a Couple for You - January 10, 1995 Fay sets Joe and Helen up with another married couple whom they love, but they get a little too clingy with the other couple. Antonio also assists Lowell after he injures his hands working on Antonio's taxi, and Brian and Casey try out a new singles place in Boston. 06.14: Fools Russian - January 31, 1995 Roy plans to marry a mail-order bride from Russia, but problems arise when Helen sees she is better suited for a professor from Boston University. 06.15: Let's Call the Whole Thing Off - February 7, 1995 Joe and Helen crash a wedding to see how much things will cost for their wedding, and they end up getting into a fight which spills over onto the bride and groom. Meanwhile, Lowell and Antonio train for a Polar Bears water jump competition. 06.16: Remembrance of Flings Past - February 9, 1995 It's the gang's high school reunion, and Brian's old girlfriend shows up, informing Joe that he might be the father of her child. 06.17: Remembrance of Flings Past 2 - February 14, 1995 Joe has to wait for blood test results to come back to find out whether or not he's a father, and the waiting game is tense for Brian since he has to deal with his ex-girlfriend having a fling with Joe. Even though, Joe was not dating Helen when this happened, the fact he may have a son is a trust issue for their upcoming wedding. 06.18: Gone But Not Faygotten - February 21, 1995 Fay retires and Casey takes her place behind the ticket counter, proving to be adept at the job. When Fay returns wanting her job back, Sandpiper runs into human resource problems. 06.19: Ex, Lies and Videotape - February 28, 1995 Brian appears on a popular woman's talk show hosted by Mary Pat Lee, but it turns out to be a trap set up by Alex Lambert, his ex-girlfriend. 06.20: Portrait of the Con Artist as a Young Man - March 21, 1995 Casey gets interested in the sculptures Lowell makes out of old plane parts, and wants him to make a career of it. Subplot: Brian takes a prank snapshot which ends up in the wrong hands. 06.21: The Love Life and Times of Joe and Helen - April 4, 1995 Brian makes a video diary of Joe and Helen's relationship for them as a wedding gift. 06.22: A House to Die For - May 2, 1995 Helen has a dream she's Marcia from "The Brady Bunch." Meanwhile, cranky Carlton Blanchard is at death's door, and everyone goes to his house to set what they can buy from his greedy nephew. The kids from The Brady Bunch Movie make a cameo appearance when Helen dreams she is Marcia. 06.23: Nuptials Off - May 9, 1995 Helen realizes she never sent in the paperwork to divorce her and Antonio. So she enlists the help of Brian to fly her and Antonio to Mexico to get a divorce before Joe finds out. Meanwhile, Lowell refuses to rest despite his obvious signs of illness. 06.24: Et Tu, Antonio? - May 16, 1995 Antonio plays host to his cousin, who is engaged to a beautiful woman, and Joe and Helen receive their first wedding gifts. They soon start to notice the ones from Helen's side of the family are better than those from Joe's side of the family. 06.25: Boys Just Wanna Have Fun - May 23, 1995 Casey throws Helen a bachelorette party. and Brian throws Joe a bachelor party. However, Helen has a better time at her party than Joe does at his. 06.26: Here It Is: The Big Wedding - May 23, 1995 Joe and Helen are finally set to get married, except for a few minor setbacks, such as Joe getting his hand stuck in the toilet trying to retrieve Helen's dropped wedding ring, and Brian picking up the wrong size tuxedos. Category: Seasons Category: Season Six